Being A Squib
by Flippy Hair
Summary: A squib comes to Hogworts on accident. What happens next?


I do not own Harry potter.  
  
Molly Short, is a British girl of 16 with brown hair, she's 5 feet 11 inches. Molly always wears a pair of jeans and an oversized shirt and she says "I wouldn't be caught dead in, black it's an evil color." Molly is a squib, but she has a power that she does not know of; she is a seer, but is different because she can control what her visions are about. But she doesn't know about the wizarding world.  
  
Molly was at the train station when she saw some people walking toward the barrier of platform 9 and 10 when they reached it they kept walking and went in to it or so it seemed.  
  
"Cool!" Said Molly. So Molly tried it she had her eyes shut when she opened them she was at platform 9and 3/4. A train was there, it was the Hogwarts Express. She got in, even though she didn't know why, once she got on it, the train started moving. 'Oh great,' she thought 'just great now I have no idea ware I'm going!' But she took a seat in the last available spot. Most of the people on the train were wearing black robes. 'Weird.' she thought. The people she sat next to were all wearing black robes to. One was a blond, oily haired boy, the two others looked like his bodyguards one had a bowl hair cut. 'Why, oh why did I ever get on to this stupid train with all these weirdo's.' she thought. The oily haired boy got up and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, and the other two as Crab and Goyle.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Molly said in a sarcastic voice, "I'm Molly, Molly Short." They didn't say much the rest of the way (to where ever they were going). But Molly thought these three were crazy; they were talking about quidditch, which Molly had never heard of before, but it sounded quite impossible, as it involved flying brooms. They said they played. Molly couldn't wait to get off the train. A lady came by with a trolley. Molly was getting hungry by now but the trolley lady wouldn't take her money.  
  
Droco said "You're a mudblood!"  
  
"What?" Molly replied, loudly.  
  
"A M_U_D_B_L_O_O_D!"  
  
"I know that, but what is a M_U_D_B_L_O_O_D?" Molly screamed. Their was some laughing at this.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," The trolley lady said "this is quite unacceptable." Then she went on to sell candies to the rest of the passengers. Molly refused to sit in the compartment with them again so she sat down in the hallway for the rest of the trip. When the train stopped she saw a huge castle outside. "Wow!"  
  
"Silly, that's hogwarts." A little girl said.  
  
"Right." Molly answered unsurely. She got into a carriage that had no horse. It took her closer to the wonderful castle. Inside the adults seemed not to be surprised she was their but gave her robes and told her to sit at the "Hufflepuff" table. Molly was outraged she wasn't supposed to be here (as she told them but they ignored her.)! After "the sorting" food appeared on her plate but she was too angry to be amazed but she scarfed down all the food in her reach. After an adult took her aside to talk to her. "I'm Professor Sprout, I'll be your head of here are directions to your dormitory and here is your wand, books, cauldron, and everything."  
  
"This is a School?" Molly was amazed.  
  
"Yes a school for witches and wizards...."  
  
"There is no such thing as a witch or wizard or anything!"  
  
"Well at least go to bed.Ok?" Molly just gave her a fake smile and left to her dormitory. She kept tripping on the staircase, they seemed to move. The pictures moved too 'so what it's not magic.' She thought. When she got to where it said her common room should have been their was just a picture so she sat down and went to sleep right their. When she woke up she saw someone carling out of the wall where the picture was, the wall around it was a door or so it seemed. "Where are you going and how do you get in to the common room?" Asked Molly.  
  
They replied "I'm going to the great hall to eat I suggest you get into your robes and eat to. I used the password to get in, you knew that right? I mean you were gust kidding right?"  
  
"No I just didn't know. Thanks for telling me though. My name's Molly." Molly said.  
  
"I'm Amy. Nice to meet you." Said Amy. After that Molly went to get into her 'robes'. Man she hated them, she hated black. Oh well she put them on and went into the great hall. Their was a breakfast feast set out. Molly ate some and wondered around. It was only when she saw everyone was in class that she looked at her class schedule that Professor Sprout had given her, potions was her first class. 'Oh this is stupid why don't I just leave I don't need to be here! Why don't I just go to the teacher and tell them I don't belong here and just leave.' She thought. She kept walking and thinking about why she just didn't leave when she released she didn't know where she was. She looked around and saw she was in a forest how'd she get their? She didn't know but a hooded figure came toward her.. 


End file.
